percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Giovanni
'''Giovanni '''is the Greek Legacy of Zeus. He is known to be powerful even though he is mostly mortal. Although he has no prior knowledge to the Greek Gods and their myths, he doesn't seem to hesitate when it comes to taking on enemies. Giovanni also is the Councilor of Cabin One. Background Giovanni was born on March 21st, he was shown to be an extraordinary child, since birth. He had many talents. One of which was always being capable of seeing things that wasn't actually their. In reality, he saw the monsters. His parents didn't understand how feisty he was, and could never get him to sleep longer than a couple of hours. When he was two, he strangled two poisonous snakes, sent down by the heavens as a test to his unique abilities. Later after he was shown to be even more powerful, when he slayed a monster on his own at the age of four. For most of his life, Giovanni had been an extraordinary child. At the age of twelve, he was confronted by a monster that he couldn't beat. Lamia, she chased him for six years, as she had said, and lead to his ultimate discovery. Upon noticing what he was, Chiron sent a group of archers, to find him and help him, along the way he also met the Hunters of Artemis, which turned out to be even worse than having to fight Lamia. Artemis, treated him like an other vulgar male, although she did prove to be more willing to speak with men aside from her Hunters. After their conversation with the Hunters and Artemis, she sent them all to Camp Half-Blood, due to some urgent mission, she had to attend to. This caused the Archers and the Hunters to revisit harsh feelings. Giovanni later was acknowledged as a Legacy of Zeus, by Zeus himself, as he visited even Camp Half-Blood in order to deliver the news of new Legacies being born throughout the Greeks. This was the first time that Giovanni met Zeus and he never forgot the look on the Greek King's face. Giovanni has lived at Camp Half-Blood for two years, being Fourteen. Personality Giovanni is described to be very silent and less than average in attitude. He doesn't question a lot of things and would follow any order down to the later. He doesn't even seem to be bothered with personal questions, when ever ask, he would answer anything with pride and honor as if it were a gift from the Gods. He hasn't been shown to be angered, but does show determination in the field. He isn't one to be naive in battle. He also is shown to be very intuitive, when it comes to different people and languages. Appearance Giovanni, is shown to have smooth-looking combed backward blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He is obviously acknowledge in appearance to be a child of Zeus, from the typical ancient look. He also seems to be broad shouldered and muscularly fit. He often is shown to have Roman suave, which is something unheard of for a Greek, but this might be do to the fact that the Greeks and Romans are one and the same. Powers Legacy Abilities *Swordsmanship: Being a Legacy of Zeus, is astounding in sword combat, this allows him to be even better than those which ADHD. It's unknown why he is capable of handling himself this well for a Legacy. *Electrogenesis: Being a Legacy of Zeus, is capable of generating lightning and electricity, it takes him a lot of time to do so, and even when he does it, he is instantly drained for the next 72 hours, this causes him to only rely on this ability seldomly. He also can forge the Master Bolt out with this. *Sensitivity of Location: He is capable of sensing his enemies and knows when something bad is coming his way, this is an ability that everyone has to a small degree, although his is more intuned than many mortals and even Demigods. Trivia *He is a Legacy of Zeus, that has an ability bestowed upon Demigods of Zeus. *Giovanni's name might be derived from Giove, an Italian name for Jupiter, Zeus's Roman form. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Legacy of Zeus Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Legacy